Mirrored Heart
by purpleheartsephiroth
Summary: An adventure of a girl who trained to be a soldier since child by ShinRa. She wants to be a great soldier just like her father.. who knows what will happened to her upon her adventure...
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

My name is Giselle Nythil. I'm one of the ShinRa's soldier..

My father used to be a powerful black winged general.. And my mom used to be a great soldier. She was a wizard..

As they said..But they died in a war.. Leaving me all alone...

I stayed in a dormitory...I was trained to be a soldier since I was a child...

Every day I studied and learn to fight...

* * *

"Clang! Clang!" It's the noise of swords being clashed to another…But it was interrupted by our mentor.

"Attention!" He shouted..

After his voice the 3 handsome man draw near to us.. "The 3 virtuous of ShinRa" as we call them. They are ShinRa's 1st class soldier..Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis. They lined up in front of us young soldiers..

Then Angeal began to announce..

"This year we made a competition of fighting to prove who is the strongest beyond all of you.. The winner will be honored to join us in a mission. This competition will be held on next month, so you all have a month to prepare."

Well as you know the girls are smiling with happiness and hoping they will win and have a mission "date" with them.

As Angeal talking I noticed Sephiroth is looking at me all the time. I'm so afraid if there's something wrong with me and if it does I may will be Mr. Sephy's meat..

After the announcement we went to our own room to rest.

At dinner..

My friends were gossiping about the "The 3 virtuous of ShinRa" all the time.

"Did you see Genesis? He is so damned handsome! "shouted Laela. She's my friend since childhood. Her father is a Wizard who teach magic in here and also a generous foster dad to me.. Laela's mother works as a scientist in ShinRa.. She's my mother's best friend and she also took a good care for me..

"Nu uh!" Angeal is most gorgeous one! He's the most handsome! The strongest, the coolest, of them all! Is that right Gissy?"

Now this time is Yve. She's my trustworthy friend. Both her mother and her father is a scientist in ShinRa.

"Sigh…" The only thing i do when they are starting to gossiping about those men.

"I do not pick all of them... Maybe I adore them but not some kind of maniac" as I speak we continued to eat...

We 3 are like bff. We grown up and live together.

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2 : Woods

Today, well..

As always.. Training fighting learning stuff..

"I'm bored.."

Until that I have found a brilliant idea..

"You're doing it again? Are you insane? We are prohibited to go to the woods Giselle! You know it!" I think this is the 4th time Laela shouted at me when I asked Laela and Yve to come with me to the forest for hunting monsters trolls and stuff..

Pfttt.. I didn't care about that.. I've been to the woods before..If they won't follow me then fine.. I want my own adventure..

Breakfast is finished..While everyone went to the gym I sneak in to my room and take my rapier.

The truth is we never had our own sword.. If we were in training.. We use some long heavy sword like iron just in case no one gets hurt really bad..

But why I have my own rapier? This rapier belongs to my father when he was a general.. I got this when I went to the woods for the first time and I went to my aunt's house down deep the forests..

Oh Shit.. Someone is checking the rooms to be sure no one is skipping the lesson.. to think of it I have no idea what to do..If I get caught I will be punished and you don't want to know what it will be..

OMG! I have to think of something for me to hide.. But as you know… no one can pass teacher's instinct..

What will I do? What will I do? As I panicked..

Suddenly..

"Clack" Sound of door being opened..

And the same as my door is opened I heard some loud voice.." Hydale!"

Ah its my mentor! He called Mr Hydale who is the one who have duty to check our rooms today..

I smiled…Thank god! he wasn't look at the back of my closet.. If he does I will be dead by now..

I took my Rapier and opened my door..

Gyaaa!

Mr Hydale and my mentor is still there and saw me..OMG.. I should have stayed in my room for a little longer.. I just too excited and now I'm doomed waiting for the hell to come..

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3 : Hallway Horror

"Ms. Nythil, why are you here? Should you be at the gym?"

Well guys...this is it... Mr. Hydale's word that will lead me into hell...

"I.."

"There you are Mr. Hydale.. I've been looking for you.. I'm looking for.. oh never mind.."

That sentence shorten mine..

Him again? Why is he here?

When they're chat I straight away throw my Rapier in to my room..

"Ms. Giselle Nythil aren't you suppose to be at the gym?" Mr. long silver hair really made me shocked with that question..Instantly I pretend that nothing happened..

Ugh! One people is enough to ask me why..

"I.."

"Well it's not important.. Shall I walk you to the gym?"

He cut my sentence again! He asked, now he says it's not important.. What a strange man..

And WTF with that speak?

"Pardon me General Sephiroth.. But I think I can go to the gym by myself…." Hope this spell works..

"No matter.. I also want a little chat with you.."

Great! My spell didn't work.. Now he wants to... What?

Is this a part of that reality show? Now I can't meet some monsters … But what is it that he wants to talk to me? Is it about yesterday? I don't even know anything that makes him angry...

"Come..."

Well I considered this as lucky.. I didn't get Mr. Hydale's punishment.. But..

"So do you take part of this year's tournament?"

Why did he asked that?

"Well, I don't know sir..."

Seriously I don't want to enter this year's tournament.. I kind of more like to have a gold or power full artifacts as a prize than go on a mission with them..In fact.. I never had been in to a tournament before..

"Why do you say such words?" And.. He continued to ask and put his hands on his back..

"Well because I feel that I'm not ready to fight people yet..." (I rather fight a monster than people)

"So you've been fighting with creatures other than human?"

"N..n..No.. sir.. Of course not.." I don't even know why I use the word "sir" referred as him.. I mean the word sir it's like he's old or something.. Then again his hair is white like silver and looks like an old man..

I heard a little laugh and saw a little grin from his face..

Don't tell me he knew I was fighting with monsters and all that in the woods this all time..

"we're here.." he opened the gym door for me and let me in..

Seriously.. in an instant the girls were looking at me (or Sephiroth) with a strange face..

"It was nice to have a little talk with you Ms. Nythil.." says him..

"Oh yeah it was nice to talk with you too general.." after I said this to him he left and..

"WAS THAT SEPHY?" Laela suddenly shout in front of me..

"OMG! You came here with Sephy-kun? Is Angeal with him too?" Now it's Yve.. She tries to see Angeal.

"(sigh) No Yve.. Angeal was not with him.."

"THEN ITS GENESIS WHO IS WITH HIM! WHERE IS HE? " Laela try to see Genesis after I said that Angeal was not with him..

Do I have to say this again?

"No Laela.. I came here with Sephiroth.. Not with Angeal nor Genesis.."

"Well.. What were you doing with Sephy-kun?" Laela asked me..

"You know I was going to the woods right? Then Mr. Hydale finds me in my room then he came along.. I considered that as a lucky though.."

"You're the luckiest girl! And what did he said to you?" Yve continue..

"Uhh.. He asked me if I enter this year's tournament or not.."

"And what did you say?" It's like they both is full of questions that almost burst through my head..

"No…"


End file.
